tz_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp of the Lost
http://transcending-zenith-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/File:Camp.jpg The refuge of those fleeing from the Worldfall, this place is where the humans turning into Mythos live their final days of humanity and eventually disappear from this world. Can't Replace Home The group travels for a great period of time, over the course of several days, before finally Mordecai begins to see the field where he saw Tamara. During the day, over 20 Kitsune of various colors can be seen suning themselves in the afternoon light. Tamara in particular suns closer to the edge on a large boulder sticking from the ground. He can tell she and the others are observing him, as though vultures waiting for an opportunity. She however is the only one constantly looking at him and not trying to hide it. Ashilda watches them for a moment before cautiously beginning to guide Mordecai and Mariel through the field, weaving around the Kitsune wearily. Mordecai is extremely unsettled by the sight of all the kitsunes, even more so by Tamara. He does his best to ignore them, following behind Ashilda. "You are doing well. Don't speak to them, acknowledging them will set them off. I won't rescue you from that nightmare." He made sure not to look at them, sighing. "I can't believe theres so many of them..." "The Worldfall took place all over the world, reports of transfiguration happened across the globe." "Jesus...does anyone actually know what caused it? Me and Mariel met with someone from an agency and they told us they had no idea what was going on." "No one knows. I don't think any scientific answer can describe what has happened to us." Ashilda looks at one of her deformed hands. "...How could any of this be natural?" Mordecai shrugs, looking a little upset. Mariel looks back. "That one Kitsune that was constantly eyeing you isn't on her rock anymore..." He can hear grass rustling. Mordecai seemed confused, looking around as he heard the grass, a little on edge. Without warning Tamara emerges from the grass in front of him, an eager smile on her face, and stands up, leaning against him with her large breasts rubbing against his chest. She coos playfully as she wraps her arms around him, looking up at his face with desire burning in her eyes. "You ran away... now you're back! I want you to play... ...but you smell familiar... so I wanna play like good girl!" She rubs her head and cheeks against him, now vigorously against his body. Her tails are coiled around him possessively. Mariel in the meantime begins to feel intense heat flowing through her body as the Kitsune 'plays' with Mordecai, doing little more than she already has been, seemingly being 'a good girl'. Mariel feels the thoughts about Mordecai she had been developing fester and hiss in her mind, growing louder and louder as the Kitsune continues. Finally Mariel 's mind is being consumed by the now vicious desires raging like a storm, the frantic desire and jealousy rages into liquid fire, assaulting her reason until finally... "GET OFF HIM YOU SKANK, HE'S MINE!!!" She screams, clawing Tamara across the cheek, drawing blood and earning a malevolent snarl from Tamara who releases Mordecai but instead begins to charge at Mariel. "MINE!" Tamara roars. Mordecai had been brick red the entire time, and was about to push Tamara off as Mariel attacked her. "WHAT IN THE FUCK?!" The two Kitsune are now in their fox forms, spewing fire and mauling each other while roaring and yipping in a violent bloodbath. Mordecai, freaked out creates an electric wall between them without even thinking to do so, as if on instinct. The two yowl in pain before moving back and viciously snarling and snapping. Still red, Mordecai keeps the wall up. "I don't know if either are you are even to willing, but can you go back to a non fighting form? What is even with you Mariel?" His voice seems to bring Mariel to her senses and she shrinks back, quickly donning her second dress and turning scarlet. He looks at Tamara, before looking back to Mariel. "Mariel I...I-I think we need to have a private talk after this..." She looks at him and her face turns redder, redder, yet even redder. Tamara by this point has fled, and most of the Kitsune have followed suit due to the fighting. "Like...maybe now." He turns to Ashilda. "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?" Ashilda grabs the two of them and takes them to a forest just outside the borders of the camp. "When you're done, come straight to the central building, and no where else, alright?" Mordecai nods and waits for her to leave before talking to Mariel. "Okay um...clearly there's something we need to address, and some things we need to tell each other." He is still violently red. "About...us." Mariel is equally red, breathing very heavy, ever since her outburst the emotions have been erupting uncontrollably and now she cannot control them. "M-Mordecai, I... I..." She struggles, trying to rationalize, to understand, but the words are failing her. She can feel a deep physical attraction, a maddening desire raging in her cells, a heat in her head dulling her thoughts. She abruptly approaches him and throws her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She is up against him, breathing incredibly heavy, big large gasps and wheezes as her desire drives her to practical madness. "W-wh-when that other Kitsune kissed my lips, i-i-it mad-made me want t-t-t-to kiss yo-y-yours... it... it was... all I could think ab-bout... t-t-tasting y-your lips... against m-mine..." She stutters. She breathes shakily. "A-and just now... ...when s-s-she was t-trying to s-seduce you... ...I... ...I wanted to be the one -d-doing... ...I wanted you... ...no..." She begins to realize what the feelings are, and what she is beginning to really want... "...Mordecai... ...I think... ...I think I want you... ...I think I... ...I'm in love with you..." Without warning, she raises her head up toward his face and kisses his lips, throwing herself against him, falling into abandon and her desire, letting go of reservations for once in her life. Mordecai is practically in shock, but something in him he had locked away for long now, feelings for Mariel, had began to rise the moment she started to confess. He threw away the lock he had on his feelings and kissed her back, tightly holding her. As he holds her, he feels the brush of fur, as a fifth tail begins to sprout from her, she moans in pleasure once his lips touch hers. As the tail grows bigger and bigger, she begins to grow more and more intimate toward him, he can feel her tongue pushing in, her tails wrapping around him covetingly, and she puts more and more weight against him as she leans inward. Mordecai can feel a faint buzzing in his head as this goes on, but he doesn't really notice. He continues to kiss back, nearly falling over from both the weight of her pushing onto him and his shock. After a moment however, he broke the kiss to speak. "M-Mariel, how...how long have you felt this way?" She can barely stop herself from kissing him anyway, and she only speaks long enough to say, "Since the second taiiiiilllll..." She swoons, before kissing him again, this time pushing him down, opening his shirt with her claws and pressing against him even tighter this time, he can see deep desire beginning to bloom in full in her eyes, her expression is that of a consuming ecstasy. "Mord... so.. happy..." She moans as she kisses him more. He gets flustered, trying to push her off him gently. "Mar-Mariel hold on! We can't do this here! I mean, not that I don't want to but....okay look, Ashilda said we're right outside the camp, how about we go there, hopefully find a place to stay and then continue this in a more ideal situation?" He had a hard time stopping himself from giving into her, practically wanting this for a while. He can feel her resist, not wanting to stop. "But..." He gently holds the side of her cheek, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Im really glad you feel this way but, I don't wanna do this here. I'd like to do this in...well...the privacy of a cozy bed?" He feels strange, as if the pressure on his mind had eroded, and when he had spoken that suggestion, it had been in her head, and he could feel her mind bend to it as though a command. The effects become more obvious as the look burns out on her face, her breathing settling down. She soon releases him and is now merely embracing him quietly. "...If you promise to pet me first, I will consider it." She bargins, but he can tell that she has caved to his will. She seems minorly upset about it but she still seems willing, his command enough to stave her desire off for the time being. Mordecai smiles as he gently pets her, and closes his shirt as he grabs her hand. "Good now?" Her tails swish towards him, as though teasing. "No..." She mutters. He rolls his eyes. "Come on Mariel, we really should get going." "Fiiiiine. But you have to pet me for several hours when we're... ...alone." "What, you think thats all I'd plan on doing? No way." He brings her along towards the direction of the camp. She grumbles before following suit. When they reach the edge of camp, they can see no buildings but a large collection of tents surrounding one big wooden building, presumably the central command residence. Walking to it, they soon see Ashilda at the base of the wooden stairs. "Pandra is waiting for you inside." She says simply. Mordecai looks rather surprised by the various tents. "Um, alright." He walks up the stairs and enters the big building. It takes a little while to climb up the stairs, and when he does, the first thing he notices is how huge the doors are for the main entrance. "Is this supposed to be a medieval castle?" Mariel asks, bewildered by the size of the doors. "I don't know but...its kinda cool." Mordecai attempts to push through the doors. He succeeds, granting him a view of a large grandiose room, though something is wrong. From his vantage point, it feels as if he is nothing but a baby in size, yet everything else outside is normal size. "Um....what the hell?" He looks around with slight wonder, walking through the strange room. Once he and Mariel are inside, the door closes. "You done letting bugs in my room?" A loud female's voice rings out sharply from atop the bed. They can't seem to see her from this vantage point. They do notice a wooden stair of sorts that would let them climb up to the top of the bed. "You're the new ones, yes? Get up here so I can see you." Mordecai turned to Mariel, shrugging. He looks to the stairs and climbs up them, reaching the top of the bed. http://transcending-zenith-role-play.wikia.com/wiki/File:TempPandra.jpg What they see is an absolutely huge half serpent, half woman whose mere human torso is big enough to make them feel like little children in the face of their mother, Mordecai suspects that if he sat in her lap, his head would be snug against the bottom of her chest. She bares long white hair and elf like ears, and red eyes, wearing beautiful white clothing. Her serpentine lower half is even bigger than her, easily occupying most of the bed, its scales colored white with strange red flame like patterns decorating her lower half. She is watching them with a faint smile. "So, the new little ones have arrived. Kaiju and a five tailed Kitsune, eh? Come up here and sit." She pats her lap. "You have been through some hard times, why not enjoy yourselves?" Her voice is smooth, she seems to talk a bit slowly but very clearly, as though taking time to decide the best way each sentence should be spoken. She leans against her pillows a bit, her lower half shifting to allow them closer. Mordecai looks with his mouth slightly agape, before quickly closing it. He hesitates before walking closer, sitting on her lap, albeit feeling quite weird about it. She has them face her before speaking. "I am sure Ashilda has already spoken of me. I am Pandra, the defacto leader of this encampment of weary souls. Let's start by explaining to me a bit about yourselves. You'll be under my wing from now on, so I want to know as much as possible. That'll make accommodations easier for you." She points a finger to Mordecai. "How about you start, sweetie?" He didn't expect to be questioned, but spoke nonetheless. "My name's Mordecai. Im...not entirely sure what you want to know, to be honest." "Who you are, what you did before all this, your interests, favorite things, least favorite things... We can't accomadate you if your tastes and dislikes aren't known. We can't make a place for you two if we don't know these things. I mean look at my place, and well, ''me. ''Do you think a normal tent can accomidate this body?" He seems a little overwhelmed, but does his best to answer all her questions. "Well, me and Mariel used to be college students before...this. I majored in Forensic Science, I doubt that really matters now though. To be honest im fine with anything really, but maybe somewhere quiet? And...maybe a little more on the private side?" "Well, that doesn't help much. No favorite colors, designs, favorite form of entertainment?" She asks, before glancing at Mariel. "How about you honey?" Mariel looks away shyly. He nudges Mariel slightly, giving her a look that said "Come on, it won't hurt to talk." He spoke up again. "Well, I like black and neon green a lot, she likes blue. And before everything Mariel used to watch nothing but football." Pandra seems to grimace at the word 'football', but says nothing. "Well you have uh, interesting uh, tastes," She remarks. She then sighs. "Alright, I have a sensitive subject to ask, but I need you to be open with me: are you two an item?" Mordecai turns bright red as he looks to Mariel. "I..well...we're kind of in the middle of figuring that out..." Mordecai so badly wanted to say yes. Pandra writes something on a notepad. "Displays lying habits when speaking of his affairs with possible romantic interests..." She puts up the notepad and looks at him. "Come on now I'm half serpent, I can smell you two all over each other. You went just shy of the river of passion didn't you? Please be honest and don't lie or otherwise I'll point it out for you. You're obviously at the very least interested in her, and knowing what we know about her kind," She glances at Mariel. "She definitely should be interested in you or any other compatible male in a few square miles." After a few more notes, she looks back at the two. "Alright we're going to get you two a joint living space catering to your interests and needs, but until we can get that built, you stay with me. Alright?" She pats their heads. The remark about any other compatable male seems to really get to him, but he manages to stifle any complaints. He nodded. "Alright. That sounds good." "That's good. We have additional more normal sized rooms in the deeper part of the main house, or you can rest in here with me for now. I'm good for company, as I don't move much these days. It gets harder and harder to move as I grow bigger, you see. This building is essentially my... ...permenant vacation home." He raises an eyebrow. "How much bigger are you capable of getting? Are you not able to shrink back down?" "I will keep growing as I age and grow more powerful, since both are at constant rates, I'm getting bigger all the time. That being said, I can shrink if I shed excess power, but at this point I indulge my size rather than fight it. It's rather been fun being a giantess." Mordecai grins, crossing his arms. "I could get bigger." He looks extremely cheeky. "I know, Kaiju. I could still fight Ashilda to a stand still on a mere whim." She returns the cheeky expression. Mordecai quietly laughs. "Awesome. I never actually said it, good to meet you Pandra. Thanks for letting us stay here." "It's not a problem. Just try to keep out of fighting if possible. I would hate to have to strangle you. Oh and I know that Kitsune are fun and all, but do me a favor and keep Ashilda company." He seems a little embaressed. "I'll uh...i'll try." Pandra looks at Mordecai. "So tell me before meal time, how are you adjusting?" "Its....not been to difficult for me, actually. I've been wanting to try out some of these abilities, though." She looks at Mariel, who is still shy. "And how is she?" "Shes...been dealing through a lot of changes." "Ah, and many to come. I hope you are ready for the responsibility of taking care of that girl." People begin to walk in, a large group with a single massive dish full of meat, and a set of smaller plates with various foods. Mordecai's eyes widen. "Wow. Thats...quite a lot." Pandra begins to eat her much larger portions, while Mariel begins to feast, happy to eat unrestricted. Indeed, it seems that after they have finished, more food is presented. He is a little hesistant, until Mariel starts eating, deciding that he might as well eat as well. He did feel extremely hungry, to be honest. The food is continually provided until they are well and truly full, Mariel having eaten to absolutely absurd levels, gaining a plumpness afterwards. Mordecai is also full, barely able to show restraint as he finishes eating. "Wow...thank you Pandra, I don't think i've eaten that well in weeks..." She smiles, laying back in her blankets. "It is alright. Now it is time for my nap, since you have not provided an answer, remain in here and sleep as well. We've work to do later." With that, she lays fully against her host of pillows and fully wraps herself up in blankets, yet boundless room is still available to sleep in. Mordecai seemed a little flustered. "W-wait! Is um...is there any chance we could've sleep somewhere more private..?" "Yes but when I mentioned them you didn't speak your preference, so it's sleeping in my chambers. It's too late now, I have to let the caretakers clean them before I can have people in there." Mordecai sighs, looking somewhat defeated. "...Alright." He looks to Mariel. "Sorry." "What are you sorry about ~? You can still pet my tails until we have our own place~" He actually smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, okay. Im not going to spoil you, though." "Spoil meeeee~" She whines, brushing her tails against him. He rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be fair, I don't get much in return do I?" "I'll throw in a kiss~" "....Good enough." "Yesss..." He looks around for a momennt. "So, we sleep here, then?" "Yes." He smiles and pulls her into his arms, gently flopping down. Mariel quietly nuzzles against him, it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep, her ears quietly twitching as she sleeps. He gently pets her tails in her sleep, not enough to wake her up however. He keeps his eyes closed, eventually falling asleep. The Lost Ones In the morning, Mordecai can clearly tell they're not in Pandra's room, in fact, it appears to be a completely different building. Various details seem to suggest the building was custom made for Mariel and Mordecai's interests. The room in particular they were sleeping in appears particularly built for... ...privacy, suggesting they built the room well aware of the two's growing passion for another. He cannot help but wonder what else lies beyond their room. His attention however turns to Mariel, who appears to have wrapped her arms and legs around him, her large tails covering the two of them, coiled gently like serpents. The tangled mess of arms, legs, and tails make it nigh impossible to get free of the peacefully sleeping Kitsune. He tries to wriggle out carefully, before quickly giving up. He doesn't actually mind it all that much, anyway. Instead he kisses the top of her head, resting there and waiting for her to stir. One of her tails seems to lay on his head in response, and begins to slowly loosen up. He remains there for a moment before wriggling again, even though the softness of the tails did make him feel pretty soothed and comfortable. She begins to stir as he does this, her eyes quietly opening, but oddly enough her body tightens up instead of loosening. "Mord...ecai?" He again doesn't mind the tightness, and looks back down at her. "Mhm." "You weren't trying to... ...get away, were you? ...We never got to finish what we started after all..." She finishes saying this with a lightly seductive tone, her eyes reflecting it as well. She blinks, waking up a bit more. "...Unless you don't want me..." She looks away. He shakes his head, as a bright flush fills his face once her words hit his ears. "Mariel, of course I want you..."